


Interruption

by ApoTheSphynx



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApoTheSphynx/pseuds/ApoTheSphynx
Summary: Thor interrupts Loki while he's reading a book.They have a short chat in Loki's room on the ship.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a small fix.  
> Friend gave me a prompt, so I wrote this. Don't mind my crappy writing.
> 
> It's not really Thorki, but it kinda is? Like, nothing's happening here. Make of that what you will.

“I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me while reading.” He was sitting on the floor in front of the large observatory window, his legs crossed and his back leaning against the wall. With a sigh, Loki looked up from his book and stared out of the window instead, watching the countless stars. How long had they been traveling already? For days? Weeks? It was hard to tell when you were out here in space. Loki didn’t count the days, if you could speak of days in the first place.

Thor was standing in the doorway. He well aware that his brother didn’t like being disturbed when he was reading, but how could he have known Loki was having his nose in a book again? “I haven’t seen you today. I was almost scared you got thrown out into space because you pissed someone off”, he explained, smirking.

“Are you sure you did not just fail to take notice of me? You are a busy king, after all”, Loki sneered, referring to the fact that they were still stuck on this ship and didn’t really know where to go. They were trapped here since the destruction of Asgard, and he could certainly think of better ways to spend his time.

“It is hard to miss you, believe me”, the blonde said. Except, of course, when Loki used one of his tricks again. Thor had asked him to refrain from doing so, but naturally, he doubted his words would have any effect. It was Loki they were talking about. And he always did what he wanted, anyway.

“Let me ask you again - what exactly brings you here?”  
“Maybe I just need a break from being king.”  
“Your coronation was like… what, two weeks ago?”  
“I know, it’s been forever!”, Thor moaned before he went over to his brother and sat down next to him without being asked to.

Loki stared at him with his ‘ _what the hell’_ face and put the book aside. Thor chuckled. “Do you remember how I interrupted you reading when we were younger?”

“You mean, that one time you stormed into the library yelling, leaving hand and shoe prints everywhere because you were covered in mud from top to bottom and _had_ to explain what happened outside? Yes, I remember that, indeed.”

The god of thunder started laughing. He could remember that event very well. Their father hadn’t been overjoyed, mother had simply smiled when she saw the mess. “Ha! The good old days, am I right?”, he asked as he looked into his brother’s green eyes.

It was hard to see, but the corners of Loki’s mouth slightly curled upward. There was the hint of a smile on the lips of the mischievous god as he averted his gaze. That did it for the blonde. He didn’t ask for more. The certainty that Loki hadn’t forgotten and that he felt something like happiness was good enough.

Satisfied, Thor, too, stared at the distant stars. The view had hardly changed in the past days. Sometimes there were smaller stars, sometimes bigger ones. It was actually quite nice to see all those lights in the darkness, yet he missed the view from the palace in Asgard. He might not like to admit it, but the loss of his home had hit him harder than he had hoped. First Frigga, then Odin, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and now Asgard. He had lost almost everything. Everything, except Loki. And he had nearly lost him, too.

“Would you really have stayed on Sakaar?”

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at Thor - the question came as a surprise. Yes, he had thought about staying there, at least for the moment. The planet was a total chaos. Perfect for someone like him. But why did it matter? He hadn’t stayed, and he probably couldn’t go back either. They certainly wouldn’t welcome him with open arms after he helped the Grandmaster’s champion and his new toy escape. Not to mention that he also stole two of his ships and took the remaining gladiators with him.

“Why would you want to know, all of a sudden? I’m here now, and it looks like I will have to stay for a while.”  
“Maybe I was lying.”  
“You will have to be more specific.”  
“Maybe I was lying when I said it would be best if we did not see each other again.”

Loki didn’t answer. There was nothing to say. He simply put on a smug smile, pleased to hear that his brother did _in fact_ care where he was.

 


End file.
